A False Treasure
by xxspade
Summary: Organization 13 is back with a new leader, and a combination of old and new members. Sora is on a quest to build a team of heroes to bring them and the abnormally behaved heartless to justice once again. But something seems wrong, Sora has been acing strange and no one can figure out why. On top of that, Kairi is missing... Again.
1. A Leap Of Faith

So, Hows a going everyone. :] This is my first fanfic. And I decided to start with Kingdom Hearts. Roxas is being recruited. xD Well, kind of. I'm still trying to work out all the kinks in his part of the story.

I welcome criticism of any kind though I prefer constructive criticism over hostile. I promise I will respond better it you tell it to me straight and professionally then mean and unkindly. But I will accept both.

Let me know what you think for the first chapter of my first story. :] I hope you at least enjoy it.

Note; For those of you with the same question as lion, "why is your dialogue bold?" Actually the bold for dialogue thing is kind of a habit from roleplaying. It just kind of looks cool to me and It also helps me with whats voice and whats detail.

**Oh Yeah. I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OF THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS! But all characters I created for this story are my characters.**

* * *

Everything was quiet in the white room. True that the scene was a bit small, but it wasn't a problem for it's non existent occupant. Of course the silence was unnerving and made him want to jump off a cliff. If a tiny pebble or a small pin dropped onto the floor you could hear it echo for about 2 minutes. Nothing ever dropped in here though. Not since he stopped freaking out. There was nothing in the room except white walls and a door at the back of the room. This door was white just like everything else and it didn't have a handle. It was locked. No way out, unless someone came to open the door from the other side.

He had been in here so long he couldn't remember if he was real or if he was only a memory. How long has it been? He couldn't tell, not without the ability to see time through a clock or the moon and sun. The room was always the same. White. Enough to make a full grown man go crazy after awhile. No food. No sleep. Nothing. Just white. Sometimes he wondered if he had ever felt the feeling of hunger. Currently, it didn't seem so.

He didn't even remember the moment he came into the room. He had no recollection of the way he got here. But surely he remembered panicking for the first part of his boring white life. Many emotions had conflicted making him only hurt himself as he tried desperately to get out. He even remembered the life before he became stuck in this awfully boring place. Or was that just another fake memory that the room came up with and placed in his mind?

_**"Your mind's made up?"**_

_**"Why did the Keyblade choose me? I have to know..."**_

_**"You can't turn on the Organization! You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!"**_

_**"No one would miss me."**_

_**"Thats not True! I would..."**_

He hated that memory more then any other. He wished the room would leave his mind alone, but he didn't do anything to stop it. He couldn't. In fact he sat still in the middle of the room, cross legged with his hands resting on his knees and his back up straight. His breathing was steady and his eyes were closed. There was nothing better to do, but think anyway. Think of why he was there. Think of what he could have done or where he could be right now. He was aware of himself and that had to count for something.

He frowned.

He felt a gentle breeze brush past his golden blond hair from behind him. He didn't move, though he knew exactly what had happened. The door had opened. For a moment everything was quiet and the only thing that could be heard was the door creeping wider to reveal the outside world. He couldn't see it. The door was behind him. Long ago he had figured that no one would come and that nothing else existed. So he kept his back to the door. Then footsteps. This was another trick of the room.

The illusion stopped right behind him. He could almost feel the fingers that reached for him. The figure didn't speak, because the room never spoke. Before the figures could brush his neck, he went into action. He opened his blue eyes and stood up in one swift movement. Quickly, he threw himself at the intruder. Within seconds his opponent was against the wall with hand's at his throat.

He finally got a good look at his intruders. To be honest he was a bit surprised at the result. The one that had came to get his attention was about eighteen with spiked brown hair and deep blue eyes. And he knew those eyes much too well. Especially when he had looked at them in a mirror way too many times. At least what his memories allowed him to remember. He then glanced at the other. At first there was no recognition of him. Silvery locks and more deep blue eyes. The impostor. Did he ever get his name? Oh well, it didn't matter.

**"What do you want Sora? What more do you want to take away from me?"**His voice was high and defensive. Out of all the people in the worlds Sora was the last person he wanted to see. He was quiet disappointed actually. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the impostor take out his weapon, a long blade that looked like a bat's wing. He squeezed Sora's throat tigher. The impostor didn't scare him anymore. He saw Sora make eye contact with his companion and then shake his head. The silver haired kid backed down, and he slackened his grip on Sora's throat.

**"Roxas... Listen to me, you've been stuck here in Castle Oblivion for over a year and a half. Things have changed since Xemnas."**Sora's voice was strained. He figured it was from his grip on the boy's throat. It probably was. But it could also be from the tension he had thrown into his face.

He blinked. Roxas. That was his name right? Sora said his name. It had been so long since he had heard it, he had forgotten he even had one. Roxas...

**"Roxas... I'm not here to make things between us more complicated. I need you to here me out."**Sora's voice broke into his thoughts. He wanted to shank Sora in the guts, or to throw him off an imaginary cliff or something. Or better yet! Throw him off the top tower of Castle Oblivion. He would do it too. But if Sora needed help from him, there must be something terribly wrong. For a moment he was quiet. He thought about what could have happened. What could be so bad that Sora had to find his other half to help him out. Not to mention the real Roxas was back inside him. So then, was he merely a memory? Well It didn't matter.

**"What did you do this time, Keyblader?"**Roxas asked indignantly as he pulled his hand away from Sora's throat.

**"Ouch..."**Snickered Silverhair. Sora glared at him and the boy shrugged. Then Sora turned back to Roxas to explain the situation.

**"First off, Roxas, it wasn't my fault. Second, we can't do this without you."**he glanced at Silverhair as if they had been rehearsing this section and now that he was forced to say it he wasn't sure if it sounded right. Roxas let out an exasperated sigh just to show how impatient he was.

**"You have one minute Sora. What do you need me for?"**At his words Sora blushed in slight annoyance when he realized that Roxas wasn't that interested. So he used a small but effective explanation.

**"The organization is back with a new leader. We need someone on the inside who know's the place."** Roxas knit his eyebrows, but other then that his expression stayed generally blank. It was if he was asking, "so what?" Sora sighed with frustration and continued just a bit. **"If we can get you on the inside of the Organization to send us information about them, then maybe we'll have a better chance on taking them down."**

So he wanted Roxas to spy in the organization for him. Who did Sora think he was? Why would Roxas want to spy on the Organization? He lived with them for 300+ days as family. Though most of the members weren't much of a family really, but still, it just felt wrong. Especially if Axel was still with them. No, Roxas didn't want any part of it.

He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could make a sound Silverhair stepped forward and spoke instead. **"Thirty seconds left, let me try. We can make it worth your while. We already have Namine helping us out. If you can go into the organization then we can find out what they want and if we need to take them down. Not that we necessarily have to. From what we can tell your friend Axel is currently not part of them. Though we haven't seen him anywhere else so we aren't sure."**

What better way to make someone do what you want them to do. Bribing. With the bribe that Roxas could probably see Namine and he wouldn't have to deal with Axel, these two figured that he would fall to his knees and beg them to take him with them. Well Roxas wasn't buying it. Not one bit.

Then he could see a look cross Sora's face and Roxas knew the world was going to crash around him. **"You would be your own person Roxas. You would no longer be me. If my calculations are correct."**

_What? No longer be Sora. My own person?_ Then his eyes narrowed. **"You forgot ****one simple detail Sora. I'm still a nobody. I have no future and I have no feelings."**

**"You have no feelings? Really?"**

Roxas wanted to slap him. Did he honestly believe that? Was he really asking that question or was he just being a smart aleck? Either way Roxas wanted very much to stick him in a hole and burry him.

**"Are you very sure that you have no feelings Roxas? Cause you look like your angry to me."**

Then he blinked. He had been trapped in this white prison for so long that he hadn't noticed how much anger had built up inside of him. How much hatred and fear. _Oh... man, I have to get out. I have to throw away these hateful..._Was it hate? He had never felt before. Was it hate?

**"Honestly, I don't think your a nobody. I don't know how to explain it, but your not a nobody. I'll find a way to explain it to you later. Right now, we need to get you out. Are you ready to go?"**

Ohkay, there he went again, just assuming that Roxas would follow him just because he saved the universe a couple times. Roxas had saved SORA too many times. He hadn't even tried to save the universe. Nope. Not even once. He saved Twilight town... maybe, from... something. He couldn't remember, but he didn't blame himself for not caring.

**"Sorry Sora, I'm done being used like your own personal slave."**

Silverhair sighed. **"We didn't want to tell you until later, but Twilight town has become overrun with heartless. It got so bad that we had to evacuate the entire world to Radiant gardens."**

Roxas stopped mid-stride. His home... Twilight Town was destroyed? No... It was overrun with heartless. Those little bastards. He closed his eyes in shame. _Roxas... you are Sora. You should have the need to help people who are in trouble. More then you lived in Twilight Town. Maybe I can get the world back to the Light As a side mission._ Then he side and turned back to Sora and Silverhair. **"Alright, I'll go with you under one condition."**

Sora glanced worriedly at his companion. **"And what would that be?"**  
Roxas moved forward and pushed his face into Sora's. **"I get to be my own person."**

Sora opened his mouth to respond. His expression was a bit irritated and both watchers misinterpreted the reason. Silverhair saw it and immediately took over the conversation. **"Of course Roxas, you will be your own. No one will have control over you and no one will bare your name. Right Sora?"**

Sora glared at his friend, but nodded anyway. There wasn't much he could do anyway. Roxas studied his expression again. Something was really bothering the young leader. Something really heavy and testy. Sora never really got frustrated. Roxas had that emotion more then Sora did. Not to mention the kid normally only had frustration with his enemies. Not his friends, unless they were being complete and utter jerks. Of course Roxas was kinda being a jerk, but could they blame him? He had been stuck in a white room for... Who knows HOW long.

"**Coming Roxas?"** Roxas looked up at Sora, who was now halfway out the door with Silverhair already out the door. He had been thinking a bit too actively. Not like it was choice though. He had nothing better to do. So he lifted his head and nodded as he followed them out the door.

The moment he took a step out the door a wave of nausea hit him like a 10,000 pound train with five other cars behind it at full speed. The world around him spun like a top and he couldn't keep himself standing more then 5 seconds. He hit the ground hard but felt like he was under water without the knowledge of which way was up. His mind was so cloudy that he couldn't wrap around any thoughts even thoughts that he was going to die.

It wasn't long before he lost all consciousness. A black wall shadowed and haunted his mind behind a great flash of light. Then a void in between the two where nothing was black and nothing was white. It beckoned to him with a soothing whisper and he followed it, loosing all sense of the world around him.

* * *

So... Roxas blanks out. The first chapter. xD Yippie! Send me reviews and Crit. If you think Something doesn't seem right, let me know. Should I change something? Let me know. Also If it seems a little cliche, (I haven't read any of the resent KH stories, which I should.) Let me know.

Suggestions? Questions? Comments?


	2. Memory Stabilizer

Second chapter down! xD Sorry for it taking so long. It was going to be different then this, but it got to long so I split the chapter up some. I hope this helps a little. And yes... I know its probably really long compared to other writers. Dx Thats just my style I guess. Sorry for the wait.

Btw, this story is based after the second game, but the ventus game/3ds game never happened in this story, because honestly, I haven't played them yet and I know nothing about them. I guess I could read about them, but then that would ruin the game for me I guess. :] Please understand.

Thirdly, I have dedicated this story to my older sister, because this idea was started with the two of us years ago. She was actually the beginning of it and it just grew from there. We role-played this many different times and finally, after she went out into the world to start her own life, I finally perfected the idea. So hopefully it makes more sense then what we had in simple role-playing. Thanks Sis. :] I miss you and I hope you are doing well.

**DISCLAIMER;; **I do not own Kingdom hearts or anything that is associated with it including characters, worlds, original storyline, and original evil creatures.

**CLAIMER;; **All other characters, worlds, storyline, and new additions to the story belong to me and my sisters! Thanks!

* * *

There was so much noise in the room that Sora was starting to get a headache on top of his other fighting wounds that he gained trying to bring Roxas back to the gummy ship. With Riku carrying Roxas and Sora fending off the shadows and nobodies around them, it took them much more time to get back to ship, with more scratches, then just getting to the room in the first place. Not to mention the irritating concept of memory illusions. They just had to hope that they didn't loose any memories in the process of getting there. It definitely wouldn't be the first time that happened.

The noise of the two other teams on the ship was making his head spin like a colored top and sting as if a thousand nettles were just tossed carelessly into the inside of his skull. He gritted his teeth shamelessly as he sat towards the front of the cabin with the rest of the teams doing something to help keep the gummy going. This particular gummy was much bigger then the usual gummy and it was run by multiple people. Not quite big enough for a nation to be on it like on Star Trek, no it was much smaller then that, but it held about ten to fifteen people on board.

Feeling pretty overwhelmed Sora got up from his seat and walked over to Riku who was controlling the ship and taking them back to their headquarters in Radiant Gardens. The base had originally been created there to keep Leon, Yuffie, Tiffa, Aerith, Sid, and Cloud happy and to agree to accept the jobs offered to them as leaders and teachers of the World Watchers group. [That was what the students decided to called themselves.] Which was proving harder then they originally thought.

The mission they were currently on was a search mission, in which they were scouting for some new recruits. They found some in Neverland and then, as their search had been short, Sora decided that now would be a good time as ever to grab Roxas. Besides the three new recruits and Roxas, there were two teams of four within the gummyship. Sora and his team of three, and Riku and his team. Both teams were on the ship for the recruit recon mission.

As Sora went to sit right next to his best friend, he found it hard to look at Riku's own blank expression. Being the one to carry Roxas, Riku had sustained some pretty harsh blows. None that the young warrior couldn't handle of course, but they would both still need some healing. Sora's own magic was quite depleted and he was low on potions. He managed to save one maga-potion, but kept it handy in case he would need it for some serious injuries on the way back to base. He wasn't sure about Riku, but right now wasn't the time for Q&A, especially while he was driving.

**"Sora, could you come and check this? You might find it useful."**

The beautiful ringing voice caught Sora's attention and he turned in his chair to find out who it was who wanted to see him. The girl, who looked to be about fourteen years old, was calling to him from where she stood beside a table that Roxas rested on. Just above his yellow blond head was a silver bowl. Suddenly feeling curious, Sora stood from his chair and walked over carefully to stand with the young girl. Not much older, maybe even a bit younger, then when he himself started his first adventure. She stood out in almost every way. Her hair was a white platinum blond and her eyes went well together with their icy blue light. Even her clothes were nice. She wore a knee high snow blue spaghetti strapped dress, with red and white tinsel as the trimming on the bottom and the collar. On her legs she wore silver stockings that shimmered with the light and white elbow high gloves on her hands. How she battled in this outfit was still quite a mystery to him. Then again, he preferred baggy clothes for his field wear.

As he approached the table he began to study the greenish liquid within the silver bowl. A mega-potion hand made by a christmas magician. Incredible. That was totally like Abigail. Always taking initiative and trying to help in any way she can. She was a wonderful asset to the team. Even though she was much younger then most of the current trainees, she was, in most ways, much more mature in her personality. Though she was raised by the Claus family, so that could be where she got it from.

He listened to her calmly as she said, **"What do you think? Could this help Roxas at all?"** Sora then smiled an uneasy grin, despite his physical pain, but then sighed and shook his head at her. Then he turned his gaze back onto Roxas and watched him for a brief moment. He was in pain, according to the expression on his face, which was twisted with the look of determination to survive. Sora wondered about everything Roxas had gone through. He thought back on the memories that the real Roxas had given to him. So much anger and bitterness for a nobody. And yet it seemed that that was not an uncommon thing within the Org. He definitely couldn't blame the kid for being so bitter when everyone around him was, even though they said they couldn't feel anything.

**"Its a wonderful thought Abbi. I couldn't expect any less from you, and I thank you, but Roxas is a memory. A Potion won't have any effect on him. Not unless the potion itself was, maybe, a memory. No, this is a job for Namine. Perhaps, since he is technically me, she can strengthen the memories of him to be stronger then now. The problem is, I don't know how long he will continue to exist. I should have waited until I had Namine here to attend to him on the way back. But seriously. Thank you."**

As he finished speaking, she smiled at him and nodded. **"We all make mistakes Sora. Thats a part of life. If its memories your looking for, I believe I can I help in some small way. I can at least sustain his memories until we get back. I'll just get Kassie to help sustain my own magic. Maybe it won't keep him from becoming non-existent, but I can slow it down until we get back."**

**"How can you do that?"** Sora asked, a little skeptically, although not unkindly.

She smiled in return, not taking to heart his hesitation. **"Lets just say I'm in league with the Ghost of Christmas Past. I have a couple 'memory' talents that I don't normally advertise. I promise I won't do anything drastic. Just give his memory energy so he can survive longer."**

Sora glanced down at Roxas, wondering what the better solution was. Should he trust a fourteen year old to do the job correctly? Especially since he had never seen this kind of magic work before, despite his knowledge of Namine's influence on his own mind. Still, what else was there to do. This Roxas was only a memory, definitely not the real Roxas, who was back with Sora. There was still a chance that the organization would recognize that and reject him as a nobody, and ruin the whole plan. If they could find Axel, it probably would be a better plan, but no one has seen the flaming red-head since his empty shell dispersed after he overexerted himself with a particularly big spell, saving Sora in the process. Other then that about two years ago, there was no sign of him.

**"Alright,"** He decided, **"go ahead, there isn't much else we can do for him. Please, just don't cause him to disappear."** She nodded at him and began to start her spell with ease. She took her candy cane wand and began to wave it around softly and her blue eyes began to shimmer with light as the spell began to take effect. A thin glow floated around the blond memory and just so that he didn't have to watch anymore, he looked around to find a young girl who appeared to be about 16 years old. Her hair was an aquatic blue color and her eyes washed a sea green. Her locks fell to her lower back, even though It was tied in a pony tail. She was tall for a girl, but not so crazily tall that she stood out in a crowd. On her wrist was a lovely bracelet made entirely out of pearls. This, as Sora understood, was her source of power. She wore a normal blue strapless tube top shirt over a light lavender short sleeved shirt. On her legs were silvery blue leggings that cut off just after her knees. Over the leggings was a short jean skirt and there were black converse on her feet. A bright smile lite up her face and she held herself high and confident.

**"Kassie."** Sora called to her and she got up from where she was working with food supplies and walked to him.

**"Yes Sora? What do you need?"**

Sora glanced at Abbi with a slightly nervous look. She was concentrated on the spell, which put her into a slight trance. Then he turned back to his own trainee. **"Could you keep her from running out of energy and make sure she doesn't accidentally cause him to disappear or go into a wack attack or something."**

Leading with a smile Kassie obliged, but before she left to go stand beside Abbi, she spoke again, this time with worry in her voice. **"I think you should talk to Hayner. He seems a little upset about something, but he won't tell me what it is. He keeps glancing at Roxas with this weird expression that I can't describe or interpret. Then again, I'm not the best at reading faces."**

Sora paused, thinking about what should be done. **"I'm going to have to do it later tonight."** He said thoughtfully, **"There are some things that need to happen today. King Mickey is arriving at the hotel today for a leadership gathering. Thats going to have wait until tonight after the meeting. I promise I'll get to him before lights out. I know why there might be some tension between the two, but he'll have to deal with it for now. He may not even know why there is this strange feeling between them."**

Glancing over the cabin, she bobbed her head briefly and turned to help Abbi out. Satisfied with the last few moments Sora walked over to the front of the ship to sit next to Riku, his eyes clearly fixed on the screen in front of him as he dodged floating objects. There was a brief silence between the two as Sora averted his gaze onto where he saw his friend watching. Something was wrong. Heartless had been coming back just recently. Almost as soon as the Organization appeared. Sora couldn't figure it out. As his eyes flew across the screen after a few moments he finally realized the problem.

**"Where are the flying heartless that like to terrorize us when we go from world to world?"** He looked at Riku, who in turn didn't reply right away. The silver haired boy shook his head and shrugged.

**"No idea, but we'll have to worry about it when we talk to King Mickey later today. How is Roxas?"**

**"I don't know..."** Sora said carefully. **"He's in pain, thats for sure. I have Abbi and Kassie taking care of him right now with a memory spell, but I'm sure Namine can make things as they should be. The problem thats been bothering me is, What if the Organization realizes that He isn't real? And that he's just a memory. Then the whole plan won't work. I'm also bothered by the fact that we don't know who's memory Roxas is, if we get him all the way to Namine and she can't help him because he is someone else's memory, then what? I'm guessing the memory belongs to Axel but no one has seen him. We can't even be sure if he appeared with the rest of the group, or if he will appear and hasn't yet. Or was chosen not to appear by this new leader."**

Riku was quiet for a moment then replied with something different then what Sora was really looking for. **"Why are you worrying so much? Sure those are issues, but you never really worried about that kind of thing before. In fact, most of the time, you embraced the fact that an obstacle got in your way. What happened to change that prospective?"**

Not in the mood to talk, not to mention he was sure the feeling had several reasons to it, Sora ignored the questions and changed the subject. **"Lets just get Roxas back to Namine. Everything else can come later."** Showing that the conversation was over he crossed his arms and glared at the screen. Riku couldn't help but feel worried about his friend. There were multiple reasons why Sora would act this way. One was that their long time friend Kairi was missing and hadn't been seen in about six months. Which was about the same time that the Organization and the heartless started coming back. Not to mention he was now the leader of an entire group of about 30-40 people, one from each of the original worlds. Who knows how many worlds they had missed.

Though he wasn't sure why Kairi being missing should bother Sora, it didn't bother him before when both her and Riku were missing. Why should it bother him now? He was always strong when it came to harder situations. But maybe everything that was piling up was getting to him now. Unless there was something else that Sora wasn't telling him. He had been acting very secretive recently and would often disappear when the time was most frustrating for him. He would be gone from minutes to hours and no one would know where he was or when he would come back. Riku had begun to become suspicious that Sora had gotten himself into something really dangerous and couldn't tell anyone for any reason. But there wasn't much Riku could do to get the man to talk. Sora may be bubbleheaded, but he was stubborn as all get out when he wanted to be. Not to mention he had incredible determination, as shown the first time Riku and Kairi went missing.

**"Alright, Radiant Gardens coming right up."** Riku said as he spotted the beautiful world they called headquarters, and plenty of their team called home. When Radiant Gardens came into view the two men could hear many voices of excitement coming from the crew of the gummy. Riku grinned and Sora smiled too. Radiant Gardens was a safe place that was not yet covered by the irritating heartless that tended to overrun some of the other worlds. Getting back to safety would be a good break to how long they had been out, which was merely a day, but felt like a week because of the traveling, waiting, searching, and fighting they had to do while they were out. Exhaustion was one of their greatest threats. It would be good for some time off. Other teams were out fighting the heartless, but they would be back soon because of the meeting that evening. The other teams had duties around the hotel that they called headquarters, like cleaning bathrooms, making dinner, and grooming the hotel gardens. Only the members of the World Watchers could stay in the hotel. It was built especially for them.

**"Ready for dinner Watchers?"** Sora asked in an excitedly heightened voice, hoping they wouldn't disturb Abbi, Kassie, and Roxas. The two teams of trainees that were used to coming back to the Gardens agreed ecclesiastically. The other three kids kind of looked at each other uncertainly. Sora shrugged and laughed full-heartedly at his crew. Not much else he could do, but to roll with it.

* * *

Second chapter finished! :] Please stay tuned for their time in Radiant Gardens. In this next chapter you'll meet some more characters so try not to get too overwhelmed with all of them. I'll try to keep it slow in coming. Also, If you would like to know some back story about any of the new recruits in particular, please let me know. I would love to do a one shot for you. :]

Lastly, Please review and critique! I would love some feedback on this story. :D Thanks guys!


End file.
